Paiging Through Her Mind
by Writing4ever4God
Summary: Takes place early in season 5.  When Paige's powers start going haywire, can Piper and Phoebe figure out what's going on before the next demon attacks?  R/R


DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from Charmed. They belong to the WB. A/N: Again, this Charmed story of mine is old. Thanks to Susannah for sending me a copy of it. "Paiging Through Her Mind"

"**How did this happen?" Piper asked, sitting on the couch and looking around at the destroyed living room.**

**Phoebe shrugged.**

"**I have no idea. But it looks like someone was looking for something. Something they wanted real bad," Phoebe said as she got up and picked a piece of paper off the floor.**

"**Did anyone see my sweater?" Paige asked as she came into the room looking half dead.**

"**No." Piper said, looking up from what she was doing.**

"**Did you see who did-" Phoebe stopped in the middle of her sentence when she saw the way Paige looked. "Honey, are you feeling all right?"**

**Paige sighed.**

"**Come to think of it I am a little tired. Maybe it's from all of the-" Paige was interrupted when all of a sudden, she orbed and appeared three seconds later.**

"**Uh, Missy Paige, what have I told you about orbing in the middle of your sentences?"**

"**I didn't mean it," Paige said defensively. She flopped down on the couch across from Phoebe and put a hand to her forehead. "I-I just haven't felt good since last night."**

"**Well did you eat anything strange?" Piper asked in concern. "Anything unusual that somebody may have brought into work?"**

**Paige thought for a moment.**

"**Now that you mention it there was that-" But before she could finish her sentence, she orbed again. This time appearing ten feet from where she had originally been sitting.**

"**Okay! That's it," Piper said taking charge. "We have to figure out what's going on-" She stopped when she saw how Paige was swaying. "Sweetie, come here. Sit down." She led Paige over to a chair and gently sat her down.**

"**Thanks," she said with a look of gratefulness on her face.**

"**Like I was saying," Piper began as she sat down next to her sister and put her arm on Paige's shoulder, "we have to figure out what's wrong with you. You've never done this before. Not even when you were little."**

"**Tell me about it," Paige said as she closed her eyes and tried to ignore her small headache.**

"**Okay, I'll call Leo," Piper suggested.**

"**And I'll hit the Book of Shadows," Phoebe offered, jumping to her feet.**

"**And I'll see you guys later," Paige said, starting to get up, but Piper pushed her back down.**

"**Uh, Missy Paige," Piper said with a small smile, "you aren't going anywhere."**

"**But Piper-"**

"**Don't but Piper me, Paige. You are sick which means you are staying right here where I can keep an eye on you. Gosh knows we don't need you orbing off somewhere and not being able to get back."**

**Paige grinned. It wasn't about what Piper had said, but what she had called her. Missy Paige was Piper's nickname for Paige since she was two-years-old. Piper had made it up, but Phoebe had grown accustomed to calling Paige by her nickname once in awhile. It was good to hear Piper say it again.**

"**One," Paige said, sounding irritated, "I am not sick, two I would NEVER orb and not be able to return and three, thanks."**

**Piper looked confused.**

"**Four, we don't know whether you are sick or not, five there is a possibility you may orb and not be able to come back to the Manor and six, thanks for what?"**

**This got Paige giggling and Piper even laughed.**

"**For remembering my nickname." Paige said warmly. "It's good to hear you say it again."**

**Piper smiled and gave Paige a hug.**

** "Yeah, well, it's about time someone started bringing back old traditions. And besides, I think Missy Paige suits you just fine."**

**Paige nodded and smiled again as she closed her eyes and tried to take a short catnap.**

*******************

"Well I couldn't find anything in the Book of Shadows about random orbing," Phoebe said defeatly. "Did you get in touch with Leo?"

**Piper nodded.**

"**Yup. He's supposed to-"**

**Just then, Leo orbed into the room.**

** "Speak of the angel," Piper said as they kissed.**

"**What's a matter? Is everything all right?" He asked worriedly.**

**Piper shrugged.**

"**Well if you count Paige orbing randomly, feeling dizzy and getting sick on the new carpet I paid a ton of money for okay, then yeah we're all fine."**

**Leo frowned.**

"**Honey, your sense of sarcasm is what I like about you best."**

**Piper laughed softly.**

"**Well anyway, we need to help her. I was hoping maybe you could heal her."**

"**Well until we find out what's going on with Paige, the answer is no," Leo said honestly. "Sweetie, you know I can't heal anyone who hasn't been hurt by a demon."**

**Piper nodded and sighed.**

**Just then, Phoebe gasped.**

"**I think I know what's going on." She turned and rushed downstairs shouting, "Paige! Paige! Where are you?"**

"**Phoebe!" Piper hissed. "Paige is sleeping. I told her to lay down and get some rest."**

**Phoebe nodded and blushed.**

"**Oh, sorry. But I think I know what's wrong." Phoebe said with a satisfied look on her face.**

"**Well I would love to know," Paige said as she came out of her bedroom looking worse than ever.**

**Phoebe frowned when she saw how flushed and tired Paige looked.**

"**Aw, honey," Phoebe said as she went over and put an arm on Paige's shoulder. "Come here and sit down next to me. Come on." She led her sister to the couch and Paige sat down gratefully.**

"**You were saying…." Piper prompted Phoebe, eager to get to the bottom of what was going on.**

"**Well, remember when the Seer captured you, thinking she was going to be able to take Kimberly from me?" Phoebe asked.**

"**Yeah?" Piper and Paige said in unison.**

"**Well, she's been spiking my food too," Phoebe explained. "I noticed it when I started to get food poisoning every time Cole would bring something home from the "office"."**

**Paige glared at the window.**

"**That son of a-"**

"**Go on," Piper said quickly, interrupting her sister.**

"**Well anyway, before I had noticed what was going on, I brought some of the food here and we all ate it."**

"**So how come I'm the only one who feels like crap?" Paige asked as she felt a wave of nausea come over her. "Oh great," Paige said as she tried to ignore it.**

"**What's wrong?" Piper asked in concern. "Are you okay?"**

"**I'm gonna be sick," Paige said as she jumped up and ran to the bathroom.**

"**Poor thing," Phoebe said sympathetically.**

**A few minutes later, Paige came back and sank onto the couch and closed her eyes once again.**

"**Are you feeling better?" Phoebe asked.**

**Paige nodded.**

"**Somewhat. I still feel nauseous."**

"**Aw, you'll feel better soon. I promise." Phoebe put her arm around Paige once again and let her sister lay against her shoulder. After Paige had gotten settled again, Phoebe continued her explanation. "As I was saying, the Seer must have doused the food with that tonic thing and when she disguised herself as a doctor the night we took you to the hospital after you had gotten bitten by the bats. She must have switched some of your medicine that went into your IV with that."**

"**Well then how come she's feeling the affects of it so late?" Piper wanted to know.**

**Before Phoebe answered her sister's question, she looked down at Paige who had her eyes closed, obviously trying to rest and ignore the sick feeling in her stomach and the pain in her head and said, "Aw, honey, you're hurting my arm. Here." She helped Paige to sit up and then had her lay her head against her shoulder without her arm being around her. "There. That's better. Thanks."**

**Paige nodded and sighed.**

"**The Seer's poison lasts for a while," Leo said knowingly. "The only way you can stop it is by giving Paige a counter-potion. But it has to be drunk and spread throughout her body."**

**Piper nodded.**

"**Which is going to be kind of hard considering everything I've eaten or drank in the last forty-eight hours has been misbehaving itself," Paige said with a grimace.**

"**Have you also figured out why Paige has been orbing randomly?" Piper asked Phoebe.**

"**Not yet," Phoebe said honestly. "But Leo and I are working on it, right?"**

**Leo nodded.**

"**Well, I'm going to look through the book myself to see if there is something you may have missed," Piper said, getting up and heading for the attic.**

*********************

"Why do you think she's going through this?" Piper asked angrily as she flipped through the Book of Shadows so frantically, Phoebe thought the book was going to rip.

"**I don't know," Phoebe said with a sigh. "Maybe she has too much on her mind. Maybe she's stressed. It could be a lot of reasons why Paige is-"**

"**What did you just say?" Piper asked suddenly.**

"**That Paige may be under stress from work at the office and work here?" Phoebe asked.**

"**No before that."**

"**That she is still learning how to do magic?"**

"**No before that."**

"**That she has a lot on her mind?"**

** "That's it." Piper said triumphantly. "I don't know why I didn't think of it before. Mind build up!"**

**Phoebe gave Piper a look of confusion.**

"**Huh?"**

"**Remember when Paige was little and whenever she would get scared about a particular thing, she couldn't concentrate on anything else and she would orb in and out of rooms?"**

**Piper nodded.**

"**Well, that's what's going on now. Only, since she's gotten older, she is able to will herself to stay in the same room she orbed out of."**

"**Way to go Phoebs!" Piper said with a grin.**

**Phoebe beamed back.**

******************

"All right, Phoebe figured it out," Piper said as she sat on Paige's bed, with her arm once again around Paige.

"**Well it's about time," Paige said, sounding annoyed.**

"**We need to make a potion," Phoebe explained, "to counteract the poison you've been given and then the other part involves something a little more on the simple side-"**

"**Wait, wait wait. Poison? What poison?" Paige asked, obviously confused.**

**Phoebe quickly explained to Paige what she had told Piper.**

**By the time Phoebe was finished, Paige was so confused that she started feeling dizzy and had to close her eyes.**

"**But we know how to fix it," Phoebe assured her sister.**

"**Well since a potion has to be made," Piper said, getting up once again, "I'll get started with it and you can rest up some more."**

"**And I need to go look in the Book of Shadows again," Phoebe said as she got up and headed towards the attic.**

"**Wait!" Paige called after Phoebe. "Why can't you stay and keep me company?"**

**Phoebe thought about this for a moment.**

"**Okay. I'll bring the book down here."**

**Paige smiled.**

"**Thanks, Phoebe." Paige said gratefully.**

"**It's no problem, Missy Paige. I'll be right back." With that, she was gone.**

**Piper slammed the door of the car and flicked the security button. She entered the shop.**

**"Piper!" The woman behind the counter said happily as she reached over to give her a hug.**

**"Hey Marigold" Piper greeted her cheerfully, despite what was going on with Paige. "Can I get some sage?"**

**"Sure." Marigold turned around and started putting the sister's usual amount of sage into a brown paper bag. "So" she said, trying to strike up a conversation with her friend, "How are Paige and Phoebe?"**

**"Actually," Piper admitted, "that's why I'm here. I need some Sage for a potion. Paige is a bit sick."**

**Marigold turned, suddenly seeming a lot more interested than before. "She's sick?"**

**Piper started sorting out her money and replied, "Yeah, but nothing the potion won't fix. I gotta run, Marigold. Thanks."**

**Piper hurried out the door.**

**As soon as she left, Marigold hurried to the door. She flipped the CLOSED sign on the door and went out the back and started chanting a spell.**

**"I summon thee. I summon thee. Gadden, Gadden appear to me. I summon thee. I summon thee". Suddenly, a fire blazed right in front of her and a demon with a long blue velvet robe on appeared.**

**"What do you want?" He cried at her. "I was having a lot of fun torturing that witch in New York".**

**"I'm sorry sir." Marigold apologized, shaking with fear. "but you said to inform you if any of the Charmed Ones was weak" She looked up at him.**

**"Go on" Gadden said, folding his arms.**

**"Well, Piper was just in here and she said Paige was sick." Marigold started to sob.**

**"I looked through there house earlier, and everything seemed normal with the Charmed Ones." said Gadden, staring down at her. "well..Piper just said..." started Marigold.**

**"Excellent my child, you have done well. But what's wrong?"**

**"I promised there mother that I would never betray them" she said between **

**sobs.**

**"Don't worry child" said Gadden "You will not be forgotten." He put his hand on her shoulder and then it slowly moved up to her neck. He closed his hand firmly around it. Marigold struggled, but then her body went limp. Gadden dropped her and then disappeared in a blazing fire.**

**"Phoebe!" Paige cried out in alarm. "Piper! Phoebe!"**

**"It's okay, sweetie. You're okay. I'm right here." Phoebe assured her scared younger sister as she put an arm around her. "I'm right here." She gave Paige a hug and began to stroke her hair gently. "It's okay. It's okay."**

**After a few minutes of silence, broken only by Paige's sobs, she gazed up at Phoebe and asked through her tears, "Where's Piper?"**

**"She's out getting some sage. She should be back any minute." Phoebe replied. Then she looked down at Paige and asked in concern, "What's wrong?"**

**"I can't wait any longer. I have to tell someone."**

**"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked, obviously confused.**

**Paige grabbed Phoebe's hand tightly. "The other week...I had this nightmare, but I didn't think anything of it. It was back from when I was really little. I was sitting on the porch of Grams house and Piper called me in for lunch. I went inside and that's when it happened. A demon showed up and he took Piper. I called for Grams to help and I started crying and calling your name, but you didn't come. Then the demon said something to me about never seeing you or Piper again. I tried to find a spell to defeat him, but I couldn't. Then I tried to follow him by orbing. I found myself in this place full of passage ways. I walked around for hours, but I never found you guys." Paige started to cry again as Phoebe hugged her close.**

"**Shh. Honey, it's okay now. I'm right here and Piper will be back soon. I promise."**

"**The last thing I remember was the demon appearing and saying that this is a piece of what's to come. I remember when we got split apart, that's all I could think about." She continued to cry as Phoebe held her and whispered reassuring words into her ear.**

**A few minutes later, they heard the front door open and Piper yell, "I'm back!"**

"**Up here!" Phoebe answered. "In Paige's room."**

**A few seconds later, Phoebe heard Piper's footsteps on the stairs and in a matter of minutes, she was standing in the doorway. When she saw how upset Paige was, Piper dropped her bag and rushed to her sister's side.**

"**What happened? Is she okay? Paige?" She sat on Paige's other side and rubbed her shoulder gently while Phoebe explained everything Paige had told her.**

"**She had a nightmare," Phoebe told Piper. "Something about a demon coming after us when we were younger."**

**Piper nodded and embraced her scared and upset sister.**

"**Aw, Paige, sweetie, that's never going to happen. I promise. We're right here with you and we're going to always be here for you. No questions asked." She gave Paige a kiss and hugged her close, smoothing her hair gently.**

"**Did you get the spell ingredients?" Phoebe asked, changing the subject.**

**Piper nodded.**

"**Yup."**

"**Good," Phoebe said with a sigh. "That's a relief."**

** "Care to help me?" Piper asked.**

** "Sure," Phoebe agreed.**

** "We'll do it down here," Piper told her sisters. "So Paige won't be alone."**

** 'Thanks," Paige said gratefully.**

** "You're welcome, Missy Paige," Piper said with a smile.**

**Within ten to fifteen minutes, Piper and Phoebe had gathered up the ingredients and had the potion boiling.**

**"Here you go sweetie," Phoebe said as she and Piper came into the living room where Paige was still resting. "Drink this and you will be as good as new."**

**Paige smiled. "Thanks guys."**

**All of a sudden, a fire sprouted up and Dradden appeared.**

**"Well if it isn't the strong and powerful Charmed Ones. You're not looking so strong now." He spat out a ball of fire. Phoebe ducked and cried "Piper!"**

**"I'm on it" She freezed Dradden. "Can you orb us up to the book of shadows Paige, before he unfreezes?" Piper asked, hoping the answer would be yes.**

**Phoebe hurried over to them and grabbed Paige's hand.**

"**I can try," Paige said honestly.**

"**Trying, trying is good," Phoebe said with a sigh. "I like trying."**

**Piper rolled her eyes and grabbed Paige's other hand. In an instant they were all standing in the attic to the right of where the Book of Shadows sat.**

"**Leo!" Piper called.**

**Leo appeared a second later.**

"**That's me," he said with a smile. Then his smile faded when he saw their expressions. "What's going on? Is Paige worse?"**

"**I'm okay for now," Paige told him. "But we have bigger problems to solve right now."**

**Piper nodded and quickly filled Leo in on what had happened from the time she had gotten back with the spell stuff til after Paige had drunk it.**

**Leo listened intently for many minutes.**

** After she was done explaining everything, Piper asked, "Can you help us defeat him?" Piper hoped the answer would be yes.**

** Leo nodded.**

** "I saw him on my way down. He's a fire demon named Dradden. He needs to be killed with something made of pure wood and Uh..you have stick it through his head,"**

**Paige grimaced.**

**"His head?" said Paige. "Major ew."**

**The door suddenly came off its hinges and flew over the room.**

**"AH..here you are!" said Dradden.**

**"Here you go" said Piper and froze him where he stood.**

"**Quick! I need something wooden" Phoebe said, looking around the room.**

**"There's nothing here." Piper said in alarm.**

"**Yeah there is," Paige said. She grabbed the little wooden statue of a woman she made when she was in high school and threw it to Piper. "Use this."**

**Piper nodded and threw it to Phoebe who then threw it with all her might. It hit the demon right through his head. Dradden went up in a flame and became a pile of ash.**

**"Great," Piper said sarcastically, "I just swept up here."**

**Paige and Phoebe giggled.**

**"Honey's, I'm home!". Paige walked through to the kitchen and saw Piper and Phoebe who were sitting at the kitchen table having a snack. Well actually, Piper was the only one who was eating something. Phoebe was busy nursing Kimberly. She smiled when she saw Paige and asked, "How was work?"**

"**Fine," Paige said as she settled herself in a chair next to Phoebe. "And how was your day, sweetheart?" Paige asked as she gently took Kimberly from Phoebe and placed the four month old baby girl in her lap. Then she turned her attention to Piper and said, "That potion worked wonders, Piper. You're a real miracle worker."**

**Piper smiled.**

"**Thanks."**

"**Well are you ready to go, darling?" Leo asked Piper, planting a kiss on her cheek.**

"**I sure am," Piper said as she got up and put her coat on.**

"**Have fun!" Paige said as she took a sip of her tea.**

"**Thanks." Piper replied. Then she kissed Kimberly on the cheek. "See ya later, sweetie." With that, they left.**

**After Piper and Leo were gone, Paige turned to Phoebe and asked, "Well, what's for dinner tonight?"**

**"I say we go for a pizza, Missy Paige," Phoebe suggested with a grin as she took Kimberly back.**

**"Sounds great to me." Paige replied, grinning at her older sister.**

** THE END**


End file.
